


an unexpected jacket thief

by doodlestar



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, let cyrus wear one of tjs jackets please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlestar/pseuds/doodlestar
Summary: T.J. leaves his jacket at Cyrus' house. Cyrus decides to surprise him by wearing it the next day.





	an unexpected jacket thief

Cyrus stood facing the full-length mirror with his arms at his sides, just staring at his reflection. He moved from side to side, inspecting what he looked like in his newfound article of clothing. He blushed reading the name that adorned the left breast of the jacket, the embroidered letters reminding him who it belonged to.

 _Kippen_ , it spelled, the lines a dainty cursive in white thread. TJ’s basketball jacket. His _boyfriend’s_ jacket.

Cyrus blushed as the “B-word” came into his mind. TJ was his _boyfriend_ , a term of endearment he never imagined he would be able to call the other boy. He smiled to himself, still gazing at the jacket on his body. The arms of the coat were too long for his own - _curse TJ for being so tall!_ \- and the hem just touched his upper thigh. Where it fits like a glove on TJ, it was just too big for Cyrus.

TJ had been over the night before, both of them watching movies in Cyrus’ room and hanging out together. It wasn’t until after TJ left that Cyrus realized he had left his jacket behind. Cyrus debated calling TJ to let him know, but decided that returning it to him in person would be a much better idea. Trying it on wasn’t exactly part of the plan, but Cyrus couldn’t resist just seeing what it _might_ look like on him.

Now here he was, the next day, about to head to school with the jacket on. He hoped TJ liked the way it looked on him and didn’t think it looked ridiculous being too big.

As Cyrus walked up to the front of the middle school, he caught sight of Buffy and Andi waiting by the doors. They both waved at him, but he could tell they knew he was wearing something different.

“Is that… TJ’s jacket?” Buffy asked quizzically, her right eyebrow raising up in curiosity.

“He left it at my house last night,” Cyrus explained, blushing. “I’m returning it to him today. I just thought it would be fun to try on. Does it look bad? Do I look ridiculous? Oh my god, this was a bad idea-”

“Cyrus,” Buffy cut him off, smiling. “He’s going to love it. He loves everything about you. You could come to school with pajamas on and he would still think you look adorable.”

Cyrus smiled to himself at that. “Okay.”

As the trio walked into the school, Cyrus spotted TJ almost immediately, his tall frame leaning against the same wall he always did when waiting for Cyrus in the morning. TJ looked around until his eyes locked with Cyrus’ and drifted downwards until he realized that Cyrus was wearing _his_ jacket. _His_ basketball jacket that was definitely way too big for his boyfriend. He couldn’t help but stare as Cyrus walked over with a bright smile on his face.

“I hope you don’t mind that I’m wearing your jacket. You left it at my house and I couldn’t resist just trying it on,” Cyrus grinned, making TJ’s insides melt. When TJ didn’t respond, Cyrus’ smile faded almost instantly. “I can take it off right now if you don’t like it-”

“Muffin, you look _adorable_ ,” TJ slapped a hand over his face which was quickly turning crimson. “You look better in my clothes than I do.”

Cyrus laughed at that, his hand grasping TJ’s as they started making their way down the hall. “I guess you’ll have to start leaving more of your clothes at my house for me to wear then.”

TJ laughed, smiling as he took another look at Cyrus in his jacket, admiring how it was too big for his small frame. He really was just too cute. “I guess I will.”

Needless to say, if TJ left his hoodie at Cyrus’ house later that night, it was most _definitely_ an accident.

**Author's Note:**

> just a simple short and sweet one-shot i wrote while bored! hope you guys enjoy my first fic on this site!! :)


End file.
